Building Our Life, One Day At A Time
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: From Happiness to Tragedy and back to Happiness, what is it like for Sara and Grissom to go through that and still stay together?
1. Wake Up Call

Your Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my computer

Spoilers: Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, Living Doll

Post Empty Eyes

Sara felt a hand on her shoulder and then a gentle voice came.

"Honey, time to get up."

Sara turned over and found her boyfriend looking at her.

"Gil, I want two more hours. We both have the night off!"

"I was thinking of going to dinner."

"Two more hours, just two!"

Grissom kissed her forehead and got out of bed to get a shower. He turned back to look at Sara, as she rolled over her tattoo showed. He smiled knowing the memory, he came back from the stabbatical to find Sara had gotten a tattoo. It was a butterfly resembling that of an Anthocharis sara or a Sara Orangetip, Sara's favorite butterfly. It was shocking at first but the story went that she was bet by the boys. They bet she wouldn't get a tattoo,she bet that she would and they lost to a decomp since she did. Grissom ended up laughing after she explained, she soon joined in. The tattoo sat on her right shoulder and the speghetti strap shirt couldn't hide the two by two inch butterfly. He shut the door to let her sleep and so the shower wouldn't disturb her.

Three Hours Later

Grissom sat on the bed and kissed her shoulder, Sara turned over to see him.

"I gave you an extra hour, time to get up."

"Shower, can you turn it on?"

"Bath water is drawn and lavendar oil is in it. I laid out so clothes as well, Just get in and relax. I ordered Chan's, a night in."

She sat up and kissed him.

"Thank you"

"Robe"

He handed her her robe and she walked around the bed tying it as she did.

"I'm getting pampered and you get nothing out of this. What's the catch?"

"No catch!"

"Gil?"

"I'm serious Sara!"

"Alright, I'll remember you said that."

"I'm going to get dinner, you relax and enjoy your bath."

"I will."

After the bathroom door closed, Grissom placed two things on the bed and left to get dinner.


	2. Your Night

30 Minutes Later

Sara stepped out into the bedroom dressed to find a letter and small butterfly shapped box on the bed. She opened the letter and began to read it;

Sara,

Honey, I could ask a million different ways. Using poets and sonnets but I did it this way. Instead of making this night about me, I made it about you. I gave you a night to relax and enjoy being spoiled. I lied, I'm sorry too, I get something out of this. If you say yes, I get a fiancee and if you say no, I get a girlfriend. Either way it's a win-win situation. You get your night to relax and I get to keep you. I love you Honey and always will. So the life long question, Sara Katelyn Sidle...will you marry me? Tell me later in your own way.

Gil

Sara smiled and lifted the box up, pulling out a silver ring with a emerald in the shape of a butterfly enlaid into the band. Sliding it on her finger, Sara knew her dream had come true, now to deal with her lying boyfriend...no her lying fiance.

10 Minutes Later

Grissom came into the kitchen to find all the lights off and candles lit along with the fireplace. He saw Sara had set up a blanket and pillows infront of it.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

Turning he found Sara holding a glass of champagne to him, he also noticed the engagement ring on her finger.Taking the glass, Grissom smiled and she went to kiss him but put a finger inbetween their lips.

"You lied to me."

"And I said sorry."

"I know."

She smiled and removed her finger, letting him kiss her.Grissom placed his glass aside and took Sara's. He lead her to the stairs and up them.


	3. Kayli

Next Morning

Sara sat doing a crossword when Grissom came into the kitchen, she was welcomed by a kiss.

"Morning!"

Grissom kissed her again and Sara smiled wider.

"Morning."

"Can you make me breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

Sara smiled and thought _you_ but resisted in saying that.

"Pancakes and sausage."

Grissom looked at her and smiled, he had her finally after twenty-three months, a sabbatical, ten fights and a miscarriage, but that was the past. He went about cooking tofu sausage and pancakes, knowing his fiancee was near him. The miscarriage came back to him in that moment. Sara had been twelve weeks when she miscarried. It had followed Greg's attack and both had a with draw for a few days but finally came to terms with the fact that the stress of worrying about Greg had made Sara miscarry. They also realized it was possible that due to their work and Sara could miscarry each time so they agreed having children could one day endanger Sara so having children wasn't an option.

"Gil can we talk later?"

"What about?"

"Not right now, I'm going to get a shower, I'll be down in a few."

She got up and went upstairs, going to her vanity, Sara opened a drawer. Inside laid a used pregnancy test. She was deemed eighteen weeks by her doctor. They had concieved only a few weeks after the miscarriage and Sara thought about the decison they made. She wanted to have this baby. They had a little girl and she had already named her Kayli Shiloh Sidle-Grissom, it meant 'gift of love' and she was. They had lost their son but now had a little girl.She had found out only a few days before and was waiting for the right moment. After her shower and they ate breakfast, Sara looked at Grissom as he washed the dishes.

"I changed my mind."

"About what?"

He turned to see her trying to find the right words.

"About kids, I found out two days ago...I'm pregnant and beyound the point of abortion. I just thought it was due to my weight problem but it's not. I'm eighteen weeks pregnant Gil."

Grissom looked at her and the at his feet, he knew what happened last time.

"Sara, I don't want to endanger your life again."

"I'll be safe and I won't get stressed. Listen, it's a girl and she'll probably look like me. Gil you'll have baby girl."

She got up and went to him, he held her as she hugged him.

"We'll have Kayli and our life will be complete."

"Kayli? You named her already?"

"Kayli Shiloh Sidle-Grissom, it means 'gift of love'. She came of our love."

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?"

Sara laughed and smiled, he looked at her. He held her for a few moments.


	4. Happiness

They made it through the next couple of weeks with no problems at work. Then the case at the Brothel made Sara uneasy.

"I said you made me happy."

"I know, it's just hard to imagine all of that, sex without love. I guess in some ways it's just people getting high in their own way."

Grissom smiled as he sat reading a book on pregnancy, Sara was doing a crossword.

"This is odd." 

"How?"

"You're reading on pregnancy and I'm doing a crossword."

"It really should be the other way around but I'm the one worried, you're flying through this easy."

Sara smiled and went back to her crossword. Her OB said she'd go through the pregnancy being small due to it being her first pregnancy without miscarriage although the baby was growing at a normal rate.


	5. Lizards and Mini Labs

Later, Next Week

Sara sat watching a movie and their dog jumpped on the bed, Grissom soon followed.

"Lizards after the case!"

"Nothing else was good, besides it's a good movie."

"Really."

He laughed and sat down on the bed, scratching Bruno's ears.

"I always feel sorry for the monster."

"Then you should turn it off before the use the oxygen destroyer on him."

He got up and went to his office, whistling for Bruno, who got up.

Sara put the remote down and saw an envelope sticking out from her 'Romeo and Juliet' book, she pulled out the letter and read it. After doing so, she looked at Grissom as he sat at his desk. Their bedroom was across from his office and his desk was in view of the bed. She place it aside and went to the office door, leaning against the frame.

"It was endearing and a little sad."

Grissom looked up at her and gave her a look of question

"The letter Gil. You placed it in my book for me to find."

"I didn't mail it because I needed to tell you in preson and I did when I returned. I just thought you deserved to see the letter."

"Well as i said, it was endearing and a little sad. So how's crawling into the mind of the killer coming?"

She walked over to the desk and looked at the miniature.

"Difficult actually, I can't figure it out yet."

"Can you make a dollhouse for Kayli once you finish with this?"

"A dollhouse?"

"I know it's strange but, gives her a little bit of her daddy's skills."

"Maybe, this will be my office at the lab, I could make the lab for her."

"Now that's a good idea."


	6. Survivial

Living Doll

Grissom stood in the spare bedroom of the town house, a knock at the door made him scream it was opnen. Soon Brass found him in a lavendar painted room, the room was covered in butterflies and on the walls were small miniatures on shelves.

"Gil, was..." 

"Twenty-four weeks, her name was going to be Kayli Shiloh Sidle-Grissom. There is no way she is going to survive even if Sara does. We spent weeks on the room, I built miniatures of the lab so one day Kayli could use them to play with. Now I did them for no reason, one miscarried son and a stillborn or miscarried daughter. Sara's going to break if she lives through this.

"Gil, we found Sara, she's in surgery."

"I need you to take me there."

Hospital

Grissom sat with the team when the doctor came in the waiting area.

"Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom stood up and was ready for the worst.

"Yes?"

"We have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"The good."

"Sara is doing great, only two broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a few broken fingers. The baby had to be delivered and now she's going on hour six after delivery."

"What's the bad news?"

"At twenty-four weeks and our technology level, I'm sorry to say that there is only a four in ten chance she'll survive. We can only hope for the best. You can see Sara but only for a few minutes."

Two Days Later

Grissom looked down at his daughter, she had wires all over her and she was only nine inches. Still as so tiny and so helpless as she seemed, Grissom thought she was beautiful.

"Hi Kayli, it's Daddy."


	7. Ending Happy

A Year Later

Grissom and Sara sat at their wedding reception listening to Greg's speech. In Sara's arms was Kayli, the eight month old was playing with one of her mother's curls.Grissom looked at her and smiled. He had two miracles and he was thankful. Not only did he have Kayli but they had adopted an orphan from one of their scenes that had grown on Sara. Lily was playing with one of the kids.

With Sara three months pregnant with their fourth child, his life was complete.


End file.
